


The Way He Looks At You

by milksalamander



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Past Abuse, References to Past Child Abuse, Regret, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalamander/pseuds/milksalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can be told by how one person looks at another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by Hierogylpical with added commentary by PreMoon-Syndrom (http://premoonsyndrom.tumblr.com/post/47189748888/hieroglyphical-the-music-im-listening-to-makes)

Scott is an anomaly. He’s a rare event that both intrigued and made Derek weary. 

He knew omegas. Some that were forcibly isolated and others, like Scott, who chose to be alone. Neither lived very long. Most of the time it feels like the day after he’s met them, he’s identifying their body in a morgue.

So, the moment Scott looked him in the eyes and told Derek that he was not his alpha; he expected the same. He expected that one day Scott would be on the news, having been found dead in some alley, or Stiles would show up, solemn and teary eyed, to bring the news that his best friend was found in pieces.

Yet it never happens. Every time Derek turns around, Scott continues to stay alive.  Even as he sticks his nose in all types of danger for _complete strangers_ , and Derek is sure that Scott with meet his timely end -because he has danced around Death _way_ too many times- he perseveres. There are times where Scott is bruised and bloody and Derek is sure that this is it, this is when Omega Scott McCall is going to finally keel over and stop defeating the odds, but he always gets up and powers on.

And Derek can’t help but to be jealous. 

* * *

After Laura died, Derek was that lone wolf. The same as Scott, yet completely different.

Where Scott would embrace and welcome, he pushed away and snarled.

Where Scott keeps others close through friendship, he intimidates them into submission with broken bones and harsh words.

When he sees Scott and his friends-no his _pack_ \- and looks at his own pack (which is only Isaac now, Erica and Boyd left long ago and he refuses to acknowledge Peter) he can’t help but feel ashamed and regretful. He thinks about it everyday, how things could’ve been if he hadn’t been, well, an asshole. If he had just used the truth and kindness and not deceit and anger then maybe, just maybe, he could’ve been a part of the makeshift pack that Scott has build for himself and not with a kid who _really_ wants to join Scott-he can smell it on him- and his deranged uncle -who he wished would’ve just stayed dead.-

And what, as said by a woman who is long dead, _really_ kicks him in the balls is that it is all Derek’s fault.


	2. With Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded for Meritable McCall Week (May 20th-May 27th)  
> To be honest, Scott thought he had gotten over his dad’s cruelty years ago- if he wasn’t then what was the point of the years of picking up the pieces of his shattered self esteem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were supposed to be a lot more about how Scott came to live with his dad but that got too big and started to over take everything else. So I cut it out and saved it to another file in the hopes that I'll write it up in full one day. Once again, I'd like to thank my fantastic platonic life partner, Kenya, for beta'ing for me and basically dealing with all of my shit.

Derek is brutality. He is broken bones and words that leave deep wounds in the psyche. He stirs a resentment that has sat cool and dormant in Scott’s belly for years. Scott can feel it rumble and bubble inside of himself, always threatening to explode.

(But he knows it never will. His fingers always find the detonator, but never have the courage to push the button.)

There were still times where Scott finds his tipping point; the point where he decides that _this is enough_ – that he has been through Derek’s particular brand of roughness and never wants to fall victim to it again. So he approaches Derek with determination in his eyes and words of fearlessness on his tongue. He can feel the confidence and bravery flowing through his veins, giving him the strength to look Derek in the eyes as he puffs his chest out and expresses that _“you are a major asshole and I am not afraid of you anymore.”_

And every time ( _every_ **_fucking_** _time_ ) Derek always gave him this _look_. A look that chilled Scott to the bone, body drained of the force that was so vital to his rebellion. Scott always ended up not being able to hold his gaze, instead looking down and away before finally backing out of the room. On the way out, he always catches himself comparing it to the way his dad used to look at him when they lived together, and disregards it. (It had to just be a werewolf thing, right? Scott couldn’t actually be afraid of Derek because of some suppressed daddy issues. _Right_?) So Scott asked about it, and when Derek-with much pride- explained it was probably an instinctual need to submit to a stronger werewolf, he believed him. (Ignoring the nagging feeling he had only accepted that explanation because he’d rather not think about the other plausible possibility.)

It takes Scott a while to admit to himself that there were startling similarities between Derek, with his Bone Chilling Stare, and his father. Derek, like his dad, used his gaze as a weapon. Both had their fists and their power of manipulation, but who would need even those when a simple stare could make any insubordinate submit. To be honest, Scott thought he had gotten over his dad’s cruelty years ago- if he wasn’t then what was the point of the years of picking up the pieces of his shattered self esteem? Of trying to develop the confidence and social skills to talk to other people who weren’t Stiles or his mother? Of continually trying to remind himself _over_ and _over_ again that he deserves the kindness of others and that anyone that refused him that was a waste of his time?

Scott had worked so hard and so long just to make himself believe that he wasn’t worthless and that no one had the right to make him feel that way.  He had sworn to himself that he would never allow anyone else to hurt him like his dad had, it wasn’t like he was still a kid; it should all be water off a duck’s back. And it had been for years. For years, nothing anyone said could bother Scott. No matter how venomous the tongue, Scott could always pick himself up and continue to love himself like the way he taught himself to.

But then Derek Hale shows up and he feels like he’s 12 again. Scott can practically feel the feeling of worthless creep back up. That he does really need him-that he deserves anything bad that happens to him because _he just wouldn’t listen_.

 One day, when Derek is being particularly threatening, Scott didn’t hear a word he said. He knew Derek was speaking, he could see his mouth moving, but it’s like his brain substituted whatever thing the other wolf was going on about and replaced it with one of his dad’s rants.

 (Why _do you cost so much money? Are you happy Scott? You and your **fucking inhalers** sucked all the money out of Melissa and now you’re here to suck my bank account dry. Can’t even afford a damn beer now. Why can’t you just fess up and admit that your asthma is all in your head? You need to buck up, start acting like a man and not a wimp. God, what grievous sin did I commit to deserve a kid like you?)_

It’s when Scott comes back to reality that he realizes that he has failed the mission that meant most to him. And all he can feel is shame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying really hard to make this a Scerek fic but it turned into this monster. But apparently it's one of my best monsters to date. I'm happy with that, I love hearing that people enjoy reading my fics just as much as i enjoy writing them.


End file.
